


Involuntary Attraction

by pikkulintu



Category: Initial D
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Can be read without knowing that though, Drinking, M/M, One Shot, Side story for Involuntary Blood Donation, and getting a bit wild, not full nsfw but getting close maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikkulintu/pseuds/pikkulintu
Summary: There was something drawing Nakazato towards Shingo, but he couldn't pinpoint what. Not until he ended up getting drunk at his place.
Relationships: Nakazato Takeshi/Shouji Shingo
Kudos: 19





	Involuntary Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot based on my previous work "Involuntary Blood Donation". I think this could be read without the main story too if you feel like it. Basically what you need to know is that both Nakazato and Shingo are vampires, and Shingo isn't too happy about the results of the race from chapers 16 and 17 of Blood Donation. The results and contestants are spoiled right at the start here, so you are warned.

Nakazato could have sworn he saw Shingo literally fuming as the results of the race reached them. All his plans came crushing down, and by a human no less. He watched him storm off towards their cars and for a moment though to let him go. But he couldn’t. The vampire was unstable in his actions when angry, to say the least. They were not friends per se, but somehow seemed to end up together quite often. He could respect his skills as a racer, if it wasn’t for the fact he opted for his ridiculous games so often. At least sparring with each other was inevitable as other members of Night Kids weren’t quite at their level. Somehow he felt responsible to keep him in control. Meaning he had to accompany him from time to time if there was a possibility for him to do something stupid on his own.

Nakazato took a deep sigh, accepting what he needed to do once again, before following Shingo. He was clearly ready to drive straight to Keisuke to challenge him to a straight on fist fight instead of a race now. He managed to stop him right on time by grabbing the car door he was closing. Shingo tried to pull harder without much success. After a second he decided to instead fling the door open, making Nakazato take a few surprised steps back. Shingo seemed like he could very well fight the man trying to stop him as well.

“What is your problem? Let me go!” Shingo yelled at Nakazato, earning a few interested looks from people on the other side of the parking lot.

Trying to keep himself rational and avoid any unnecessary attention Nakazato answered. “I would rather not. You don’t seem capable of making wise decisions right now.”

Shingo hissed at him as he answered. “Are you my babysitter or what? That brick owes me.”

“You made this whole show up, there are way too many people here for you to act like that. Only problems would follow if you went through with your plans. It could even be seen as a rebellion against the Takahashi family if Ryosuke would get involved too.”

But of course he couldn’t just let it go like that, he was still pissed. Pushing Nakazato further back he growled “You just don’t want to face them you coward.”

Nakazato was used to his temper and stayed as calm as he could. Fighting him back would only make the situation so much harder to deal with. He had tried that long ago, when they had first met each other. Time had taught him that the best way was to try get him into a different place, away from the situation to calm down.  
“You are coming with me.”

“What?”

“I think you are not capable to act on your own right now. I don’t want any trouble for our group, or for you to get hurt.” He moved past him to get his keys from the car and instead opening the doors of his own car that was next to his. “Get in.” He simply said and gestured to the open door.

Shingo wasn’t about to just do as he wanted. Of course not. “No way. Why would I.”

“Because I have been playing along your plans for the past week. It’s time you do something for me for once.” A bit of hesitation showed on his face, and Nakazato decided to advantage of that. He moved on and dragged Shingo to the front seat of his car, moving to the driver’s seat in a flash so that he didn’t have time to decide he wouldn’t come along after all.

Driving past the finishing line they saw the Takahashi brothers talking to a group of people, and no sign of the human boy anywhere. Nakazato didn’t think about that too much as he set his way to his own apartment, wanting to leave the whole show behind him already. The vampire next to him was uncharacteristically quiet as he stared out of the window. His expression couldn’t be read at all.

*

Shingo was still silent as they walked into Nakazato’s apartment. This wasn’t the first time he had been there, and he walked straight to the couch without asking anything. Nakazato on the other hand threw his keys to their usual place on the table and went to his refrigerator. He had a few packs of donated human blood waiting there. Alongside his personal tastes was a single pack of O- blood. Shingo’s favourite. It had been a moment since he had started to keep that there too. A small gesture showing he indeed thought about the man more than he dared to admit.

“Oi Shingo, eat up” he said as he threw the pack to him. He caught the pack and eyed the label on the side. He still didn’t say anything as he opened the pack to drank straight from it. Nakazato opened his own pack, pouring it into a cup. He sat next to Shingo on the couch and opened the TV. There was some random gameshow going on. Neither of them didn’t really watch it, but the silence would have been too much.

Nakazato sipped his blood as he kept his eyes on the screen, waiting for Shingo to react somehow. Finally the vampire finished his blood and put the now empty package to the table, turning his eyes to the man next to him. “You got anything stronger?”

The other vampire raised his eyebrow, surprised by the question. “You want to get drunk?”

“It’s the easiest way I know to forget about those losers right now.”

Nakazato had never seen him drunk before. Though it was indeed possible for vampires to get drunk, the effects just wore off faster than in humans. But they were beings with blood running in their veins as well after all. Somehow the idea of seeing the other man in that condition intrigued him. Would he become all emotional? Or, which seemed more likely, aggressive? It could be a pain to deal with but still… An experience. “I got some beer on the fridge.”

Shingo didn’t say anything as he got up to fetch the said cans. He came back with all the four cans that he had found, looking displeased. “There is no way this is enough. Go get some more.”

Nakazato raised his eyebrow. “Me? You are the one who wants to drink.”

The only answer he got was the click from the can opening, and Shingo downing it in one go. Seemed like he wasn’t in the mood to talk again. As he watched him open the second one he decided it would be faster to just go. There was a 24/7 convenience store on the same street anyways, it would only take a moment. Sighing at his own lack of resistance he got up and walked to the door. “Is there anything specific you want?”

“The strongest thing they have.”

Nakazato grabbed his jacket from the rack before heading out. The chilly night wind hit him as he walked down the street, wondering about how on earth his life had ended up in this situation. What had driven him to take Shingo back to his own place? His own house wasn’t that far away, he could have cooled off there as well. And why he went through all this trouble to aid with his ideas? He couldn’t come up with an answer, which angered him more than anything else. At least the man had come with him without too much of a fight this time, which gave him some sense of satisfaction.

The bell made the sleepy employee sitting behind the counter shoot up, almost yelling his greeting as Nakazato walked into the store. There was no one else there, and likely hadn’t been in a moment. A glance to his watch told him it was around three in the night, so it was no surprise. He nodded to the man and headed to liquor section. Eyeing the selection made him a bit nostalgic. He remembered the time when people would take what they could get, not having any room to be picky at all. And to be able to buy it in the middle of night. Times had surely changed.

He picked up two big bottles of the cheapest vodka, an amount would be enough to take down even the strongest vampire for a moment. He hesitated for a moment before picking a bottle of bourbon too, just in case he didn’t want to deal with the drunkard being sober himself. He took the bottles to the counter and took up some bills from his wallet to pay, reminding himself he would have to remember to collect the money back from Shingo sometime.

He walked back home in a moment, and as soon as he opened the door he smelled something he shouldn’t have. A deep aroma of oak and smoke. An old Irish whiskey. He threw his shoes away as he ran to the living room to see that, indeed, Shingo had managed to almost empty the old bottle he kept in his bookshelf of his own room. He was wrapped up on the blanket from his bed, eyes still glued to the television. What on earth for he had been to his room and taken his stuff? Nakazato had been calm through all the things before, but this was too much.

Shingo didn’t have time to say anything as Nakazato was next to him in a flash, grabbing him by the collar and lifting him up. He looked straight into his eyes, seeing him surprised of his actions. In a dangerously calm voice he asked “What made you think you could drink that without asking?”

Shingo gulped, now clearly thinking back about what he had done. “It was just sitting there, and you were taking so long…”

“I have had that bottle for more than 60 years. It was given to me by a friend that died in the war. I have never found the right occasion to open it and now you have downed most of it.” For once Shingo seemed to be at loss for words. As his expression changed into a repenting one Nakazato let go his hold of his collar, and instead sat down next to his low table in front of the couch. He took the bottle from the table and looked at it. At least there was something left for him to taste. He downed it and stayed still as his thoughts ran wild. The taste was familiar from a long time ago and brought memories to his mind. Memories he would have to let go now, in a way. He had lived for a long time, so letting go was nothing new to him but these memories were ones he had truly cherished.

Taking a deep sigh he calmed his mind once again. At least there was a way to forget this for a moment. Shingo had been watching silent to see where his mood was going. He now lift his gaze to meet his, and simply said “Let’s drink then.” as he lifted the new bottles to the table.

*

After drinking for some time the effects were really starting to show. They were watching a random game show re-run in which the competitors were tasked to find the chocolate items that had been made to look like everyday things. Shingo was laughing his ass of as he watched the people carefully biting into doorknobs, shoes and whatever. He was now hugging the blanket he had taken from his room. The alcohol had taken most of Nakazato’s foul mood away, and he was actually starting to enjoy himself. He was even smiling at the carefree way Shingo acted.

“I bet I could recognize the objects right away.” Shingo exclaimed.

Nakazato snorted as he answered. “Well no way, you have much better sense of smell than humans so that alone would make it a piece of cake.”

He almost seemed to pout at that. “Even without that I could.”

“Your confidence in your own lacking abilities never ceases to amaze me.”

“Take that back.”

But Nakazato wasn’t in the mood to do that and instead pressed on, which was unlike him. “I bet that’s also the reason you can’t get a girlfriend. No one would stick for too long to listen to your recklessness. Heaven knows how I have managed with you for this long.”

Shingo got half up as he shouted back. “That is not true! I could get any girl if I just wanted!”

“Oh, and is there a reason you don’t then?”

“I… I…” The words seemed to be caught in Shingo’s throat as he also blushed furiously. He decided to turn the question back to avoid answering “What about you? Why do you keep being single, I know there are some girls in our group that are into you.”

It was Nakazato’s turn to feel the heat in his face. He cleared his throat before answering. “That really isn’t what I want.”

“What do you mean?”

Nakazato took a shot of the bourbon, not thinking about his words too much before answering. He was on dangerous waters and would most certainly never have thought about talking this if he was sober. But he decided to go for it for some reason. “Girls.”

Shingo looked confused before the meaning behind his words hit him and his expression changed into a surprised one. “Oh. So… Guys then?”

He couldn’t bear to look him eye to eye and instead buried his face to his hands as he nodded in agreement.

“What the hell.” He heard Shingo say, before the bottle was lifted from the table and a long gulp was being taken from it.

A second later Nakazato felt him getting closer, their knees hitting each other. He lifted his hands from his face to see what was going on, only to be pulled into a kiss. His first instinct was to run away, but Shingo moved his hand to the back of his head, keeping him in place.

The situation felt so surreal, yet somehow so natural. After the initial shock he was able to think the situation through, and when Shingo let him go and backed away, he pulled him back in. He had not had any idea he could see him in this kind of a light but he, they, were certainly going all on with it. He opened his lips and the kiss deepened. Shingo moved his hand under his shirt, feeling the smooth skin.

Shingo’s clumsy touch wasn’t enough to satisfy the hunger that was starting to grow inside him. As he pulled back from the kiss he managed to push him, pinning him down. He smiled at the surprised look on his face. “You better be ready for this, or else you shouldn’t have started.”

Shingo’s blush deepened but he still managed to look determined as he answered. “Oh I am.”

Nakazato chuckled at that. He was totally going with the flow, not giving himself enough time to think about the recklessness of the situation. That could have made him stop, even though that wasn’t what he wanted deep down. He threw his own shirt away and proceeded on taking Shingo’s off too. He had the same well defined, alluring body all the vampires had. Nevertheless it was intriguing to get to touch him for the first time. To see the faces he made while Nakazato let his hands wander down from his shoulder to his waist. Feeling him arch under him. “More… give me more” he muttered under his breath.

Nakazato gladly did what he asked as he lowered himself for a kiss, moving from his lips to the neck. Shingo moved his own hand to his waist in return, starting to move them dangerously low. Nakazato gasped when he felt the touch reaching under his pants. To slow things down he bit Shingo’s neck from where he had just been kissing. He didn’t drink his blood, but the pure action of biting brought satisfaction to him and seemed to also bring Shingo on the verge of moaning. “Should we move to bed?” Nakazato asked under his breath, looking at Shingo’s feverous eyes.

“Yes.”

Nakazato lift them both up, carrying the blushing Shingo in his arms. Without bothering to light up the room he threw Shingo to his bed, resuming their earlier positions. They continued from where they had left off, and it didn’t take long before they were both drowning in their pleasure.

*

Nakazato woke up next morning to the chirping of the birds and sun shining to his face. It was like the world was telling him to be happy. For a moment he didn’t recall last night’s action, but as he moved he felt an another body next to him. Slowly he turned his head to see the man next to him. He seemed to be in deep sleep, face totally relaxed and peaceful. As his stare wandered down his naked figure he couldn’t help but to notice the several bites and bruises on his upper body. A clear reminded of what they had been up to last night. As he moved a painful sting on his shoulder told him he had indeed gotten his part too.

It had been ages since he had been together with anyone, and Shingo hadn’t certainly been on his list of people he would have though this to be possible with. But life seemed to find way to surprise him still. Maybe he had just been blind to the chemistry between them as it had been such a long time since he had felt attraction towards anyone. Thinking back all of his attention towards him seemed to give a clear sign of how it had been for a moment now. But he could never have though for Shingo to be into it too.

He moved to get a better view on his face but ended up waking him. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times looking around. Still seemingly half-asleep he pulled Nakazato closer, and into a long gentle kiss. Nakazato couldn’t resist him, but as they pulled apart he felt his face heating up.

His own actions seemed to have woken Shingo up properly, as his eyes were now clearly focusing on his face. Nakazato could almost see him remembering last night, and also realize what he had done just now. He sat up in a flash, eyes widening. For a moment he was completely silent and unmoving. “Oh. That really happened. I thought I was dreaming.”

Nakazato couldn’t help but to laugh at the surprised amazement he saw. “Yes, it did. And you initiated it.”

“I… I guess I did.”

“Have you been thinking about doing that or was it just an impulse after me telling you I prefer guys?”

He was quiet again, before finally answering. “I’ve been thinking it for a moment now, even though I didn’t really want to.”

That took Nakazato by a surprise. He couldn’t have never guessed it from his actions. But they were there now, and he was ready to try. He reached out his hand, a smile growing on his face. He looked straight into the eyes of the other man as he said “Come on then, I’m all yours if you want me.”


End file.
